unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Smartly Dressed Games
|-|Unturned 3= Smartly Dressed Games Ltd. (SDG) is a Canadian game studio founded by Nelson Sexton. It is responsible for creating Unturned. The studio has an official website. The only member of Smartly Dressed Games is Nelson Sexton, who grew up in Calgary, Alberta and currently lives in Toronto, Ontario. Although Smartly Dressed Games consists of only one person, Nelson Sexton has often collaborated with community members. Employees Nelson Sexton Nelson Sexton is the founder of . Nelson was born on July 27, 1997, and he has a sister. Nelson grew up in Calgary, Alberta, before temporarily moving into an apartment in Toronto, Ontario with his girlfriend and Jasper the cat. He has since moved back to Calgary. Despite Prince Edward Island being prominently featured throughout Unturned's various iterations, Nelson did not actually visit the province until July of 2018. Nelson has used numerous aliases. These include: FriendlyBear, Timberwolf, Builderguy123, DeadzoneZackZak, Greg Stevens, RangerIcicle, and various variations thereof. Most commonly, Nelson represents himself as "SDGNelson". Nelson can be contacted through his Twitter page, where he semi-frequently tweets about the latest update to Unturned, and occasionally about various things going on in his life. He also has several emails that can be used to reach him for assistance or support, interests in partnering or business, an issue on the forum, or general contact. Tyler "MoltonMontro" Tyler, more commonly known under the alias of MoltonMontro, was born on February 8, 2001. He was born and raised in the Midwest, United States. He was officially employed on August 30, 2019, but before that point he was a notable community member. Although Tyler had played Unturned sporadically, it was not until December 8, 2014 that he actively began to enter the larger community by beginning as an editor on the Unturned Bunker Wiki. Tyler became a moderator for the wiki on September 20, 2015, and would eventually go on to be a bureaucrat for the wiki. In 2018, Tyler became a part of SDG's volunteer forum moderation team as a moderator, and later as an administrator. During this time, Tyler was also working with Nelson Sexton to create the SDG Wiki. Tyler can be contacted through the official SDG sites, by his Twitter, or via business email. Curated Content: Content creators may publish work to the Curated section of the Workshop for Unturned 3. Quality content, as decided mostly by the community, may be implemented into the game. These may be available from the Stockpile, or from limited Workshop Crates. Collaborators have included: Community Updates: Community updates may be created for Unturned 3 in collaboration with, or with the support of, Nelson Sexton. These updates feature new content for the base game, primarily featured on a new map. Two community updates have been done. - Athens Arena= Athens Arena was a timed curated map added as part of the 3.25.0.0 update. It was the second arena map to be timed curated. It was only available from June 29, 2018 to July 30, 2018. The developer of the map can be supported by purchasing the Athens Arena Map Bundle from its listing on the Stockpile. Creators: *Daniel "Danaby2" - Bunker Arena= Bunker Arena was added as a timed curated map as part of the 3.22.0.0 update. It is the first arena map to be timed curated, and the first curated map made by one person. It was only available from December 12, 2017 to January 5, 2018. As of now, it is only available on the Steam Workshop. The developer of the map was able to be supported by purchasing the Bunker Arena Map Bundle from its time-limited listing on the Stockpile. Creators: *Daniel "Danaby2" - Carpat= Carpat was a timed curated map added as part of the 3.26.0.0 update. The developers of the map can still be supported by purchasing the Carpat Map Bundle from its listing on the Stockpile. Creators: - Greece= Greece was added for the 3.23.0.0 update. Unlike previous curated maps, it adds new Ranged Weapons. It is part of the fourth community update, and Greece is the second permanent curated map. The developers of the map can be supported by purchasing the Greece Map Mystery Box from its listing on the Stockpile. Cyprus: Cyprus Survival and Cyprus Arena were created as one of the three major content updates for Greece. Creators: - France= France is a curated map added as a part of the November 23, 2018 Patch. The map was in development for nearly two years. The developers of the map can be supported by purchasing the Mime Bundle, RULA Bundle, or French Crusader Bundle from their listings on the Stockpile. Creators: *Ethan "Vilespring" Lossner *Jerry "SluggedCascade" *Maciej "Renaxon" Maziarz *Sam "paper_walls84" Clerke Special Thanks: *Mitch "Sketches" Wheaton - Hawaii= Hawaii was added as a part of the second community update, which brought many new Editor features in the updates beforehand to help allow for its creation. It was the first curated map, and it was made solely by four community members without direct assistance by Nelson Sexton. The developers of the map can be supported by purchasing the Hawaii Map Mystery Box from its listing on the Stockpile. Creators: - Ireland= Ireland was added as a timed curated map as part of the 3.23.8.0 update. It was the first survival map to be timed curated. It was originally planned to only be available from April 5, 2018 to May 25, 2018, but was extended to June 15, 2018. Currently, it is only available on the Steam Workshop. The developers of the map can still be supported by purchasing the also Ireland Map Bundle from its listing on the Stockpile. Creators: Special Thanks: - Russia= Russia, alongside two previous Arms Shipment updates, was the first ever community update project. Nelson Sexton worked in collaboration with four others for the update. The developers of the map can be supported by purchasing the Russia Map Mystery Box from its listing on the Stockpile. Collaborators: *Justin "Gamez2much" Morton *Mitch "Sketches" Wheaton Special Thanks: *Alex "Rainz2much" Stoyanov *Amanda "Mooki2much" Hubler }} Forum Moderators: Beyond forum-wide moderators, there are multiple forum moderators dedicated specifically to Unturned. They are MoltonMontro, Yarrrr, and Fran-war. Unturned has had many moderators over its course of development. The now retired moderators include Mezzelo, Deathismad, Cca, The Brave Little Kitten, Hoodlum, kerbholz, Reaver, Shadow, Retuuyo, SongPhoenix, James, Morkva, Cece, and Lu. In addition to the game hub's dedicated moderators, global Steam Community Moderators and members of Steam Support have also helped in moderating the Steam Discussions. Many of the current and retired forum moderators can be identified by their Mod T-Shirt. Special Thanks: Special thanks extends out to several third-parties: *'Bastian Suter' for BattlEye. *'James Newton-King' for Json .NET. *'Riley Labrecque' for Steamworks .NET. *'Stephen McKamey' for A* Pathfinding Project. *'Sven "fr34kyn01535" Mawby' for Rocket Mod. Official Sites: *SDG Website *Official Blog *Official Forum *Unturned II Wiki Additional Resources: *SDG Trello Page **Unturned II Wiki Trello Board *SDG GitHub Page *Unturned Bunker Wikia *Subreddit |-|Gallery= Nelson Sexton: Nelson_Sexton.jpg|A selfie of Nelson Sexton. NelsonSexton.PNG|'Nelson Sexton' at Steam Dev Days. Nelson_Sexton_computer_setup.jpg|'Nelson Sexton's' computer setup. Nelson_Sexton_picture_PCGamer.jpg|A photo of Nelson Sexton.